


Poseidon II and the Joyful Boy

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: Inspired to act on her feelings for Luffy by the women in his crew, Shirahoshi is determined to make sure that he will remember her fondly.





	Poseidon II and the Joyful Boy

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[PJB]**

**Poseidon II and the Joyful Boy**

**[PJB]**

Following Caribou's attempted kidnapping of Princess Shirahoshi and the stiff confrontation between the Big Mom and Straw Hat Pirate crews, the Straw Hats were offered to rest at the Ryugu Palace for the night until they were ready to set sail for the New World half of the Grand Line. Gladly accepting with no protests whatsoever, the Straw Hats made the best of their time moving about the home of Fishman Island's royalty from gorging themselves on good food in Captain Monkey D. Luffy's case to enjoying the palace's spa in the case of Nami, Nico Robin, and Shirahoshi herself.

As she and her friends surrounded themselves in the relaxing steam, Nami let loose a contented sigh. "Do you know what the best thing about this is, girls?" She asked rhetorically.

Deciding to humor her question, regardless, Robin answered with her usual smile. "No perverse men, old and young alike, to spy on us?"

"Yep." Nami replied with a laugh.

The giant Mermaid Princess nearby, Shirahoshi, couldn't help but shriek at the implications as she covered herself in embarrassment much to Nami and Robin's amusement of her innocence. "Um, can Luffy be counted as a spying pervert?" She asked shyly.

That question actually surprised Nami and, to a degree, Robin. The former was quick to calm down the worrying princess by telling what she was absolutely sure of was the truth. "Oh, you don't need to worry. Luffy's a lot of things, but, not counting that one time I gave him a nosebleed years ago, he has no perverted bone in his body whatsoever. And even if he did, he'd probably be way more better than that Decken psycho could ever hope to be."

Seeing Shirahoshi relax, Nami smiled while Robin showed a coyer grin before commenting. "Nonetheless, I doubt that he isn't attracted to beautiful women such as yourself, Princess."

While Nami was wondering what Robin was playing at, Shirahoshi's shock gave way to a happy look. "Really?"

As Nami looked even more shocked by the conversation, Robin cheerfully went on. "Oh, yes, and what's not attractive about you? You're kind, brave when you need to be, and have the loveliest appearance to match."

Shirahoshi blushed from the compliments, but then looked uncertain. "I wish Luffy wouldn't have such a problem with remembering or pronouncing my name. Does he do that a lot with other people?"

Still unsure about the seemingly non-existent point of the topic, Nami replied. "Every now and then, but seriously, what's up with all the Luffy talk?" Then it finally hit her and roused a cheeky grin. "Unless you like him as more than a friend!"

As Shirahoshi gasped with a deeper blush, Robin chuckled. "It appears that our captain has earned the crush of Fishman Island's very princess herself."

Shirahoshi stuttered to reply back. "Well, yes, but it sounds ridiculous when you think about it. Luffy and I are so different from one another."

Robin and Nami's smiles took a kinder disposition towards the Mermaid Princess. Robin then said. "You never know if you don't try. In fact, since Luffy seems to have mastered his Devil Fruit power enough to enlarge his limbs, perhaps he can enlarge his whole body to spend time with you."

As Shirahoshi processed that possibility, Nami whistled. "Well, that's one way of kissing a gorgeous giant Mermaid."

While the Mermaid in question blushed even harder from the thought of that, Robin's coy smile returned. "Who said they would stop at kissing? Either way, I recommend contraceptives."

Then it was Nami's turn to blush while Shirahoshi shyly asked. "Excuse me, but why are you giving me advice about myself and Luffy? Don't either of you have feelings for him?" She then gasped loudly when a certain thought came to her. "Or are both of you his future Queens?"

As Nami turned scarlet, a humored Robin then said. "The thought has crossed both of our minds, Princess, but since we are all sailing on the same voyage, it probably wouldn't help that Luffy would have to feel tied to one crew member when he has to worry about all of us. And you seem to have a better shot in opening his eyes at the moment, therefore, we'll help you out. Right, Nami?"

Forcing herself back into the conversation, Nami answered insecurely. "Uh, yeah, let's do that."

Shirahoshi showed a grateful smile. "All right. Thank you, my friends. By the way, what's a contraceptive?"

Embarrassed once again, Nami had to bring herself to whisper into Shirahoshi's ears about preventing reproduction which made the Princess shriek once again as Robin couldn't restrain a laugh.

**[PJB]**

'Hopefully, this next visit to her room won't be as out of whack as the first time.' Luffy thought to himself as he walked to Shirahoshi's room in the Hard-Shell Tower of the Ryugu Palace.

Having been told by a palace guard that Shirahoshi requested him to speak with her in private, Luffy went to her room without informing his crew about it, figuring it wasn't that much of a big deal and not really interested in seeing Sanji overreact about "goddesses" or whatever. Upon arriving at her room, he let himself in without knocking as usual and when he saw that there wasn't anyone already inside, he looked around before finding a large note on Shirahoshi's bed. Getting a closer look, he read it aloud.

"Dear Luffy, I told Megalo to spend time with Hoe to give us some privacy for the night. Please head to my bathroom and wait for me there. If you can make your whole body as large as my own, please do so for I plan to reward your courage with my own massage. Wait, what?"

Not bothering to read Shirahoshi's signature, Luffy looked stumped at how the note made it out. On one hand, he was told that massages were good, and he actually had imagined if he could become as large as real Giants. On the other, he wasn't sure if he could actually do that and if he could, he'd have to take off his clothes and let Shirahoshi work her magic on him naked. Either way, if her family or Sanji found, Luffy wouldn't hear the end of it.

'Well, Weepyhoshi sounds like she's just going to reward me again for all my hard work lately.' Luffy thought to himself using the nickname he gave her. 'I guess we could've just had another banquet, but that might've been a repeat. That doesn't explain why she wants to reward me like this, though.' Feeling his head hurt from all the thinking, Luffy just gave up rationalizing it. "Ah, to Hell with it." He said aloud as he walked to the bathroom nearby. "What could go wrong, anyway?"

Once he stepped in the immensely large bathroom, Luffy then undressed himself, and once he was as naked as the day he was born, did what he could to make himself enormous. Using the Third Gear form of his Gum-Gum Fruit power, Luffy blew air into his whole body to inflate himself into a Giant-like size which was successful.

Seeing his accomplishment actually made Luffy chuckle. "What do you know? It worked."

Hearing the bathroom door close behind him, Luffy turned slightly to see a blushing Shirahoshi had arrived with bottles of shampoo and bath oils in her arms as she floated with a coated bubble around her waist. Seeing her gaze momentarily look down at Luffy's lap and butt, he was quick to turn away from her and pick up a nearby towel to cover his lower waist.

"Uh, hey, Weepyhoshi." He said awkwardly. While he wasn't easily embarrassed, he knew that if anyone found out about what was going on at the time, stink eyes would be the least of his worries.

"Hello, Luffy." Shirahoshi replied shyly. "Can you please sit on that stool over there so that I can massage your back?"

"You got it." When Luffy did so, he then asked. "By the way, why do you want to reward me like this, anyway? I'm not against it, just curious."

Hearing Shirahoshi giggle in spite of her shyness, he heard her say. "I think the girls in your crew told me that you'll understand better by my actions than my words."

"If they're telling you to do this, you don't have to unless you're sure."

Hearing a click, Luffy restrained his head from turning before he then felt something foamy and soft on his back. He didn't know what it was at first, but it felt good to him. "I've never been sure of anything else in my life, Luffy, then I do now." Shirahoshi said as the stimulating cause on Luffy's back moved about letting loose pressure and restraining back as it did so.

After a moment of comfort, Luffy finally realized what it felt like. "That feels like skin."

Shirahoshi hesitated for a moment before replying with a stutter. "That's because I'm using my chest to massage your back."

"What?!" Luffy exclaimed in shock. "Why?!"

Hearing her gulp, Luffy tried to turn around to understand what was going on, but Shirahoshi wouldn't let him. Instead, she kept the massage going from left to right in a circle. In spite of how unusual the situation was, Luffy couldn't help but feel a blush at how good it was and Shirahoshi was starting to moan as well.

"It's amazing." Shirahoshi gasped. "My body has never felt so good before."

"Are you okay?" Luffy asked when Shirahoshi stopped massaging and laid her head on his right shoulder.

Instead of answering, Shirahoshi made eye-contact with Luffy and brought her face closer to his until her lips finally kissed his. Too stunned to act as she kissed him deeply, Luffy just stood still for a few seconds until Shirahoshi parted her lips from his own with a speck of saliva on her mouth. Blushing in her shyness, yet happily smiling, Shirahoshi said. "When my mother was still alive, she always told me that when I was older and found the one I love very much, I should give them my first kiss among a lot of other things, too."

Mulling over her words, Luffy smiled for a brief moment in acceptance before sharply saying. "Shirahoshi!"

Any worries of Shirahoshi's that Luffy would reject her vanished when he returned the kiss with greater force. In a spur of the moment, Luffy's hands went up to her breasts and softly squeezed and moved them about in between his fingers. Shocked, but quickly stimulated, Shirahoshi placed her hands around his neck as they kissed deeply with their lips and tongues. Taking a short break, they stared at each other eagerly.

Shirahoshi giggled. "That was the first time you called me by my real name."

Luffy chuckled. "Hey, if I made you feel this way, it's only fair I be responsible." He then glared at her warningly. "But you'd better take responsibility for me, too."

In confusion, Shirahoshi replied. "Responsible for what?"

Luffy's smile returned with a laugh. "For taking my first kiss, big lady."

Smiling widely, Shirahoshi unclasped her arms from around Luffy's neck, took off the few jewelry and clothing she wore, and showed him her whole body to him from her free hair to her exposed nipples. "Then let's be honest in both body and soul."

Getting the hint, Luffy lowered himself down on one knee and took her right nipple in his mouth before sucking hard with his tongue licking it wildly in his mouth, earning a moan from Shirahoshi. As the sucking and licking continued, Luffy his mouth and tongue to the other nipple which elicited more moans from the Mermaid Princess.

Once Luffy felt content with his prior action, a quivering Shirahoshi brought herself to say. "I showed you my chest, Luffy. Please let me see what you have on your lap."

Smiling, Luffy took off the tower that covered his genitals and showed it to an awed Shirahoshi.

Moving closer to his privates, Shirahoshi grabbed hold of Luffy's penis with her right hand. "So this is a penis, or at least the Human kind." Not wasting any time, she kissed the tip which sparked a moan from Luffy before taking her breasts to envelop it as she then sucked the tip itself. The pressure and stimulation went on before Luffy finally released a load into her mouth.

"Uh, what the Hell?" Luffy wondered in his inexperience while Shirahoshi swallowed the contents with a slight giggle.

"A bit weird tasting, but at least it keeps the mood going." She commented. Before Luffy could understand what she meant by that, Shirahoshi took a nearby pill bottle, opened it, and swallowed one of the pills inside before turning to Luffy with an even more blushing, yet bolder, expression. Placing her hands on the scales on her lower waist, Shirahoshi then moved them to reveal a moist slit that almost captivated Luffy instantly. "Luffy, please make me yours." She asked in her sweet tone of voice.

Getting the idea, Luffy placed his cock in front of her slit and slowly moved it inside which drawled a shriek from Shirahoshi and even sprouted blood from her slit. Worrying, he asked. "You okay?"

Relaxing a bit, Shirahoshi replied. "I'm fine, Luffy. It's just our first, so let's be gentle and slow, okay?"

Slowly pushing back and forth at an even volume, Luffy placed his mouth on the area between Shirahoshi's neck and left shoulder and sucked deeply. Moaning from all the excitement, she kissed him on the lips again once they were free. They moved together happily in their lovemaking until Luffy felt that feeling from before again. "Shirahoshi, I think I'm going to blow again!" He warned.

"Please, Luffy!" She all but begged. "It will be fine! I promise!"

"Oh, damn it!" Luffy then finally screamed as he gave way to Shirahoshi's request, she herself screaming from the pleasure as well.

Panting in exhaustion, the two embraced each other with tired, yet blissful, smiles before Shirahoshi kissed Luffy once more and confessed. "I love you, Luffy."

Showing a warm smile, Luffy replied. "I love you, too, Shirahoshi. Maybe even more than a friend as well."

Giggling, Shirahoshi then said. "I know it's too early to say such things, but I hope we can do this again in the future."

"Me, too." Luffy admitted before following up with the statement. "When I become King of the Pirates, it will make a lot of sense for me to have a Queen to share all the freedom with."

"Just be sure not to forget about Nami and Robin to name a few." She advised. "I know they haven't said anything, but I think they'd like to have some of your love, too."

Kissing Shirahoshi once more, Luffy chuckled. "Even better."

**[PJB]**

"Hey, what's up with you guys?" Usopp asked unsurely as Sanji and the Ryugu Kingdom's royal family looked disturbed.

"I don't know why, but I feel as if someone actually had beaten me in an important duty of manhood." Sanji replied grimly.

"I feel that something that I love very much has been despoiled." Neptune answered in his own grim tone with his sons nodding in agreement.

"Uh, okay, I'll see you all later." Usopp commented uncertainly before leaving the throne room.

**[PJB]**

**It took a lot of effort, but I think I did good on my very first lemony one-shot and just in time for Shirahoshi's birthday as well. I know I might have been presumptive about Third Gear, but since there's no way canon Luffy could've learned Life Return at this time, it was the best I could do. I also hope you don't mind the inspiration I got from The Testament of Sister New Devil, but I wasn't sure how else to make this start. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
